Barbie and The Three Musketeers
Barbie and The Three Musketeers is the 16th CGI computer-animated movie in Barbie Film Series that was released on September 15, 2009. It is based on the novel The Three Musketeers by Alexander Dumas. Official Summary Join Barbie as Corinne, a young country girl headed to Paris to pursue her big dream – to become a female musketeer! Never could she imagine she would meet three other girls who secretly share the same dream! Using their special talents, the girls work together as a team to foil a plot and save the prince. Come along on an action-filled adventure that dares you to dream as never before. Plot Corinne is a country girl from Gascony who dreams of being a musketeer in France. On 1560, she goes to Paris with a letter for Monsieur Treville, the captain of the musketeers and an old friend of her father, hoping to be accepted as a musketeer. But being a musketeer is not easy for Corinne. She is made fun of, and hired as a palace maid, not a musketeer. She meets her co-workers, three other girls who also dream of being musketeers too: Viveca, Aramina, and Renée. The next day when they return to work, a chandelier drops, and Viveca, Aramina, and Renée show off their musketeering skills. Corinne also finds a small ruby and above finds that the rope has been cut. An old maid named Hélène overhears their conversation and takes them through a secret passageway, where she leads them to the old musketeer training room, and agrees to train the four girls to be true musketeers. Soon the four girls are mastering their skills with Hélène's help. One day, while Corinne is cleaning the windows, she spots the prince hanging from his flying machine and runs to help him. The prince thanks Corinne, but later, she finds that the rope has been cut, just like the chandelier! One night, Corinne, Viveca, Aramina, and Renée decide to celebrate their musketeering skills and walk into the dark, quiet streets. They encounter a man who pulls out a knife, and Corinne realizes it matches the ruby she found next to the chandelier. They soon discover that the Regent's men were sneaking weapons into the masquerade ball to kill the prince! Finally, Corinne and her friends have a chance to save Prince Louis from his evil cousin with a very clever plan. Prince Louis names them royal musketeers. In the end, Corinne and her three friends ride horses saying,"All for One, and One for All". Starring the Voices Of *Barbie as Corinne: Kelly Sheridan *Philippe: Tim Curry *Viveca: Kira Tozer *Aramina: Willow Johnson *Renée: Dorla Bell *Corinne's Mother: Nicole Oliver *Madame de Bossé: Merrilyn Gann *Hélène: Kathleen Barr *Prince Louis: Mark Hildreth *Bertram: Michael Dobson *Monsieur Treville: Bernard Cuffling *Serge: Brad Swaile *Miette: Amelia Henderson *Miette Walla: Tabitha St. Germain *Brutus: Brian Dobson *Alexander: David Kaye *Pig: Terry Klassen *Musketeer #1: Alistair Abell *Musketeer #2: Brian Drummond *Musketeer Guard: Michael Dobson *Regent Guard #1: Terry Klassen *Regent Guard #2: Brian Dobson *Henchmen: Terry Klassen *Driver: David Kaye *Royal Announcer: Alistair Abell *Handsome Man: Brad Swaile *Fancy Dress Girl #1: Nicole Oliver *Fancy Dress Girl #2: Kathleen Barr Music The music in Barbie and The Three Musketeers was composed by Eric Colvin. The theme song of the movie is "All For One", performed by Keely Hawkes Pressly. Hawkes also performed another song in the film, "Unbelievable", and the third song featured in the movie, "Making My Way", was performed by Leslie Mills. Gallery Videos Barbie and the Three Musketeers-Trailer Barbie and The Three Musketeers - Trailer DVD Extra features *Bloopers *"All For One" Music Video *"Unbelievable" Music Video *Behind the Scenes: Barbie Fashion Show *I Can Be... a Songwriter *Trailer Gallery *The Making of: Barbie and The Three Musketeers **''Barbie in A Mermaid Tale'' **''Barbie in A Christmas Carol'' **Barbie Presents Thumbelina **The Barbie Movie Collection **''Barbie and The Three Musketeers'' Video Game Amazon.com Interview To promote the movie, Barbie participated in an exclusive interview for Amazon.com called "Barbie Talks About The Three Musketeers". Transcript Leah Weathersby: This is Leah Weathersby with Amazon.com, and I'm chatting with Barbie. Barbie, thank you so much for talking with us. Barbie: Oh, it's my pleasure, Leah. Leah Weathersby: Well, the last time we talked, you had just wrapped up your movie Barbie in A Christmas Carol. What have you been doing since then? Barbie: I've just wrapped filming on Barbie and The Three Musketeers, and this movie is a Barbie adventure like never before! My best friends, Teresa, Summer, Nikki and I are princesses on an adventure to save the prince. Along the way, we discover that, despite our differences, we have a common dream to become the first girl musketeers! This is a classic tale that we all know and love, but reinterpreted with a fun twist. From a hilarious cast of characters to a fabulous masquerade ball, the DVD is packed with unapologetically all-girl fun! Leah Weathersby: Well, in your movie Barbie and The Three Musketeers, you play Corinne. Tell us about your character. Barbie: Oh, I was so excited to play the role of Corinne, a countryside girl with big dreams to become a musketeer. I have a lot in common with her; we both dream big and believe that if you put your mind to it, anything is possible. Leah Weathersby: This is your first time starring in a movie with your friends Teresa and Nikki and Summer. What's the best thing about working with best friends? Barbie: Working with my BFFs makes me feel like the luckiest girl in the world! Despite our very unique talents and personalities, we all find a way to balance each other's strengths through a common bond: Girl power! Every girl deserves a great group of friends. Their own real life musketeers! Leah Weathersby: I've heard you have some action scenes in this movie. Was it fun to learn swordfighting? Barbie: Oh, it was such a blast! I'm always up for trying new things! I love exploring the world and all of its possibilities, not to mention my glittery sword was the perfect fashion accessory on set. Leah Weathersby: In this movie, you and your friends save a handsome prince rather than waiting for a prince to save you. Is there a message you'd like your fans to take from this story? Barbie: Barbie and The Three Musketeers gives girls a story that combines classic princesses with modern girl power. While I know girls love to play the princess, they also want to play the hero and save the prince, not be saved. After watching the movie, girls will be reminded that they can achieve anything they set their minds to. Leah Weathersby: This movie is set in Paris. What was your favorite thing about filming in the city, and did you have any time for sightseeing? Barbie: When filming in the fashion capital of the world, sightseeing and shopping are a must! From the Eiffel Tower to the Arc de Triomphe, my friends took in the sights, and of course snapped a few glamor shots along the way. Leah Weathersby: Well, speaking of fashion, you're not just an actress but you're also a fashion muse, and you were recently honored at fashion week. What was it like seeing designers create clothes inspired by your style? Barbie: It was an amazing honor. To participate in a runway show in the tents among some of my favorite designers was an experience I'll never forget. Fifty fabulous, iconic American designers from Diane von Furstenberg to Vera Wang all created amazing, one-of-a-kind looks inspired by yours truly! It was a tremendous honor. Christian Louboutin even made fifty custom pink heels for the occasion. It was a fashionista's greatest honor. Leah Weathersby: Do you have any other new movies coming out soon? Barbie: I'm excited about a new movie I'm filming called Barbie in A Mermaid Tale, which was filmed in my hometown of Malibu, California. I play a girl named Merliah, who's a surfer with a secret: She's also a mermaid! Make sure to look out for it in Spring 2010! Leah Weathersby: Well Barbie, thank you again so much for talking with us and congratulations on your new movie. Barbie: Thank you so much, Leah, it's always a pleasure. Trivia *"The Three Musketeers" was mentioned in Barbie of Swan Lake, Barbie A Fashion Fairytale, and Barbie in The Pink Shoes. *This film has sold over 1,293,938 DVDs. *Aramina quotes two lines from Shakespeare's play "Romeo and Juliet." *Tim Curry (the voice of Philippe) also played a villain in Disney's live action version of The Three Musketeers (1993) as Cardinal Richelieu, in addition to playing the evil Mouse King in Barbie in the Nutcracker (2001). *On the official website, Alexander is called "Henry." *In the trailers, Viveca is called Trista. *In the trailers, the girls are shown to have different maids' dresses, and different ballgowns. *In the trailers, Viveca, Aramina, and Renée reused the other Barbie movies characters models. **Viveca's character model is Teresa from Barbie & The Diamond Castle. **Aramina's character model is Melody, also from Barbie and The Diamond Castle. **Renée's character model is Nikki from Barbie in A Christmas Carol. *The aliases Corinne, Viveca, Aramina and Renée use are puns. **Lady Barbecue is a pun on "Barbie" and "Barbeque." **Duchess Ivana Party is a pun on "I Wanna Party." "Teresa" **Abbey Birthday is a pun on "Happy Birthday." "Renee" **Countess Ada Lettuce is a pun on "Head of Lettuce." "Summer" *This was the first movie to use the new Barbie font, which was also used on Barbie's 50th anniversary celebration. However, there's a picture of the previous movie to use the new Barbie font. *This is the first Barbie movie where appear all Barbie's friends: Teresa, Nikki and Summer. Allusions to the original story *While speaking to Trèville, Corinne says her father's name is D'Artagnan. D'Artagnan is the one of the protagonists in the original novel. *Like the hot-blooded D'Artagnan, Corinne is shown as a brave and feisty young woman who gets angry when people tell her that girls can’t be Musketeers. *Alexander, Corinne's horse, is a nod to the author of the Three Musketeers novel, Alexandre Dumas. *When the other girls invited Corinne to stay with them, Viveca mentions that their former roommate was Constance. In the novel, Constance Bonacieux is the woman that D'Artagnan falls in love with. *One of the guests at the masquerade ball is introduced as the Countess de Winter. She is named after Milady de Winter, one of the antagonists from the original story. *Monsieur Trèville, the captain of the Musketeers in the film, is named after the captain in the original story, Monsieur de Trèville. *The part when Corinne accidentally falls on each of three girls and makes them angry is similar to the part in the novel when D'Artagnan accidentally ends up falling into each of the Musketeers and making them challenge him to the duel. *Corinne’s hometown is Gascony, which is the name of D’Artagnan’s family estate in the novel. *Prince Louis is named after King Louis XIII from the novel. *The famous fleur-de-lis, which was branded on the villainess Milady de Winter in the story, is on the fronts of the tunics worn by the Musketeers in the film. *Aramina and Renée are named after René Aramis, one of the original novel's protagonists. *Paris, which is France’s capital city and the center location of the original story, is also the location for the film. *In the original novel, D'Artagnan's father gives him a pony. In the film, Corinne's mom gives her 15 crowns and the horse, just like in the novel. Goofs *Corinne, Viveca, Aramina and Renée wear pumps for the Masquerade Ball, though when they transform into musketeers, they're wearing boots. *When Aramina transforms into musketeer, the gem in the middle of her necklace is missing. *In the scene where all four of them are become musketeers for the ball just after they put on their ballgowns, they stand in a line and pull out their swords. If you look closely down the line that starts with Corinne, then Aramina, then Viveca and finally Renée, Renée isn't African-American anymore and is a white girl with black hair. *When Renée is shown playing the violin at the beginning of the movie (before she falls in the fountain), you can see that the sound holes on the violin are too far down than where they should be. *When Corinne first arrives at the ball, she has her hair down. However, it suddenly becomes a bun when she changes into her musketeer outfit. Also Known As *German - Barbie und die drei Musketiere *Italian - Barbie e le Tre Moschettiere *Spanish - Barbie y los Tres Mosqueteros *Hungarian - Barbie és a Három Muskétás *Croatian - Barbie i Tri Mušketira *Albanian - Barbie dhe Tri Musketieret *Greek - Μπάρμπι και οι Τρεις Σωματοφύλακες *Russian - Барби и Три Мушкетера *Polish - Barbie i Trzy Muszkieterki *Finnish - Barbie ja Kolme muskettisoturia *Swedish - Barbie och de Tre Musketörerna *French'' ''- Barbie et les Trois Mousquetaires *Turkish - '' Barbie ve Üç Silahşörler'' *Dutch - Barbie en de Drie Musketiers *Persian -'' باربی و سه تفنگدار'' *Georgian - ბარბი და სამი მუშკეტერი *Hebrew - ברבי ושלושת המוסקטרים External links *Official US Site Category:Barbie and The Three Musketeers Category:Movies Category:Rainmaker Studios